


Aemilia Vole

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [24]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Inspector Lestrade has rescued a vole.  This proves to be an unexpected solution for a problem the Ferret gives Mouselet.





	Aemilia Vole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks "Abandon" challenge

“Look what I found abandoned on your doorstep.”  Inspector Lestrade opened his cupped hands to reveal a small rodent lying limply in his palm.  
  
Dr Watson peered at the tiny creature.  “It’s a vole.  It’s still breathing.”  He hunted round and found an empty tobacco tin, which he lined with a piece of his blotting paper.  “Put it in here and I’ll see if it revives.”  
  
“Thank you, Doctor.  It seems silly to care for one minor life, when we deal with death every day.”  
  
“Not really.  There are times when death seems inevitable, but neither of us seeks to promote it.”  
  
***  
After Inspector Lestrade had left, having passed on his findings to Holmes, and enjoyed some of Mrs Hudson’s excellent seed cake, Dr Watson turned to look at the vole, which was still lying quietly in the tobacco tin.  Mouselet ventured out to join him.  
  
As the vole felt Mouselet’s whiskers on its face, it squeaked.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Mouselet, “Did I hurt you?”  
  
“No, just surprised me.”  
  
“How are you feeling?  Can you get up?” Mouselet asked.  
  
The vole struggled a bit and managed to clamber out of the tin.  “My back leg feels all wrong.”  It tried to move across the table, but stumbled and had to resort to hobbling on three legs.  “I’m not going to be able to run.”  It sighed.  “That’s it then.”  
  
“You could stay with us.  There’s plenty of room in my mouse hole for two.  I’m Mouselet, by the way.”  
  
“I’m Aemilia Vole.  Would you really let me stay?”  
  
“Why not?  You’d be welcome.”  
  
At that moment there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.  Watson, who had been watching the interchange with interest hurriedly picked Aemilia up and replaced her into the tobacco tin, which he then left on the mantelpiece, close to Mouselet’s hole.  Mouselet herself scampered up, just as Inspector Hopkins entered.  
  
Sadly for Mouselet, Hopkins didn’t stay very long, but he did find time for a cup of tea and slice of cake.  As he was leaving he dropped a cake crumb on the side of the table closest to the mantelpiece.  After Hopkins had said his farewells, and promised to return later (to Mouselet’s great delight), she hopped down and retrieved the crumb.  Rather reluctantly she broke a piece off and offered it to Aemilia, who declined it with a smile.  
  
“Thank you, but no,” she said.  “I eat very little now, and I am sure it was meant for you.”  She gave a happy sigh.  “I can’t get over how fortunate I’ve been to have found somewhere safe to live.  And the inspector is so lovely.”  
  
“Oh!”  Poor little Mouselet’s heart sank.  Had she offered to share her home with a rival?  
  
“Oh dear,” Aemilia said.  “Was the second gentleman an inspector too?  I’m sure he’s very lovely, but I meant the lovely gentleman who rescued me.”  
  
Mouselet was so overcome with emotion at this point she hugged Aemilia, who squeaked in surprise.  
  
Mouselet might have said more, but at that moment they were confronted by an agitated ferret, who declared, “It’s broken!  I can’t go out like this!”  
  
“Let me see,” Mouselet said, and took hold of the buttercups and daisies which were woven together.  “I did tell you to be careful, you know.”  
  
She would have said more, but the Ferret began wailing, “What am I going to do?”  
  
Rather shyly, Aemilia said, “I might be able to help, if you’ve got a needle and thread.”  
  
“That would be very kind of you,” Mouselet said.  She scuttled off to find them.  
  
While she was gone, Ferret introduced himself.  “I’m the Ferret, and I’m going to be May Queen.”  
  
Aemilia wasn’t sure how to respond, but the Ferret didn’t seem to expect her to say anything beyond, “I’m Aemilia.”  
  
Once Mouselet returned, Aemilia hurriedly strengthened the links between the buttercups and daisies and the flower crown was once more intact.  Ferret put it on, admired himself in the mirror and bounded out, to cries of “Be careful with it this time.”  
  
Once he had gone, Mouselet said, “That was brilliant.  I can make hats, but I don’t find it very easy.  Would you like to take on the role of milliner?  It would be really useful if you could.”  
  
“I’d be delighted to,” Aemilia said.  
  
They heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.  “Ooh,” said Mouselet.  “That must be our inspectors, and they’re coming to supper.”  
  
The two little rodents clapped their hands and looked delightedly at each other.  



End file.
